Changer l'histoire
by talbot777
Summary: Clarke, une chasseuse, n'a pas revu sa meilleure amie depuis 10 ans. Amélia une mi loup, mi chasseuse. Une abomination selon un traité établie depuis de nombreuses décennies entres les races surnaturelles. Elle lui fera une offre qu'elle ne pourra refuser. Faire partie des éclaireurs, l'élite du conseil établi. Avec Lincoln, Lexa, Octavia, Belamy, Jasper, Monty et plusieurs autres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Première fan fiction de The 100, mais dans un univers fantastique. Je viens du Québec donc plusieurs expressions seront peut-être à expliquer. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1

Dans un monde ou le surnaturel existe, les loups-garou, les vampires, les chasseurs, les sorcières et encore plus, chaque humain est en danger. Pourtant ce genre est inconnu des humains. Chaque espèce a réussi à survivre sans avoir à révéler son existence. Une paix a été établie il y des décennies et l'humain n'a pu que si résoudre, sans y avoir conscience.

Courant à en perdre l'haleine, Clarke ne pouvait arrêter maintenant. Il faisait noir sans la lune pour éclairer partiellement la forêt, mais elle voyait parfaitement bien. Les sens des chasseurs étaient beaucoup plus aiguisés que ceux des humains. La vue d'un chasseur avait la particularité de voir dans le noir. Les pupilles dilatées au maximum comme ceux d'un chat lui permettaient de voir les obstacles au loin. Très pratique lors d'une course improvisée sur un terrain comme celui-ci. Avant même qu'elle parvienne à franchir la clairière, quelque chose lui fit perdre pied. Elle fit une roulade et tomba par la suite sur les fesses. Rouge de colère, elle se releva en massant sa cuisse endolorie.

 **C'est une blague ou quoi ! Tu as triché !**

 **Arrête s'était du jeu. On n'a jamais dit qu'il y avait des règles lors de cette course.-**

 **Tu n'avais pas à utiliser la tricherie pour gagner. Tu n'es pas censée être plus rapide que moi ? À moitié loup et à moitié chasseur ?**

La jeune fille ne répondu pas. Elle regarda le ciel, sans pouvoir apercevoir une quelconque étoile.

 **Je suis une abomination Clarke. Une erreur. Depuis quand les chasseurs s'amourachent d'une créature qu'ils doivent tuer.**

 **Je suis désolée Amélia, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, mais cela n'augure rien de bon n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons parler, j'imagine.**

Clarke tenta de regarder Amélia dans les yeux, mais celle-ci détourna le regard. Amélia avait beaucoup vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre qui remontait à plus de dix ans. La paix était revenue depuis la découverte de '' l'enfant maudit '' qu'était Amélia. Dans le traité qu'avaient instauré les chasseurs avec les différentes races, il était stipulé qu'aucun mélange n'était autorisé. Cela et bien autres choses. Les chasseurs devaient être les plus forts pour reste en contrôle. La mère d'Amélia, une des meilleures chasseuses du Clan d'Arkadia, avait succombé au charme d'un loup-garou alpha du clan des Grounders et de là était venue au monde Amélia. La mère de Clarke, étant la meilleure amie de la sa mère, elle avait tenté de la protéger par tous les moyens. Clarke et Amélia avaient grandi ensemble, jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans, ou la supercherie avait été découverte. La mère d'Amélia avait été tuée par son clan, faute d'avoir respecté leur traité. Le père s'était enfui avec sa fille. La mère de Clarke étant la chasseuse avec un pouvoir de guérison extraordinaire avait été épargnée malgré l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à une traitresse. Chaque soir, Clarke regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa maison ayant l'espoir d'apercevoir son amie, mais après un an d'attente, elle avait renfoncé à le ravoir un jour. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que même si elle tenait énormément à elle, Amélia ne devrait jamais revenir dans son village. Clarke réalisa que si Amélia était ici, un problème plus grave que la peur de mourir avait amené celle-ci à revenir.

Pourtant la paix était revenue, le père d'Amélia avait été retrouvé par sa meute et celle-ci l'avait délivré aux chasseurs. Les loups étaient devenus une espèce très rare après la trahison du traité. Les chasseurs avaient traqué et abattu sans relâches toutes les meutes qui avaient croisé leur chemin afin de retrouver le coupable et sa fille. Le père d'Amélia avait été brulé devant tous pour passer un message à chaque espèce et clan. Amélia n'avait pas été retrouvée, mais le traité avait été resigné et la fille devait être retrouvée dans les plus brefs délais. Deux ans plus tard, voilà qu'Amélia refaisait surface. Une belle surprise aux yeux de Clarke, qui avait vu le père et la mère d'Amélia brulés sans pouvoir rien y faire. La rage qui l'avait habité avait fait place à un sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse. Les parents de sa meilleure amie décédés, qui allaient prendre soin d'Amélia ?

 **Effectivement Clarke, il faut qu'on parle. J'avais envie de te voir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de te parler. Je suis revenu plus que tu ne le penses dans le village, mais je ne voulais pas m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal pour être amis avec moi.** Déclara Amélia en regardant Clarke dans les yeux avec instance.

Elle se rapprocha doucement, leur corps était à proximité. Clarke pouvait maintenant contempler Amélia. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos dans une queue de cheval. Ces yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux sauf lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, ils devenaient un orange doré. Un t-shirt couleur terre moulant ses bras très musclés laissant voir des cicatrices, surement dû aux épreuves qu'elle avait subies lors de son enfance. Un jean bleu gris plutôt ample avec des baskets noirs complétant le tout. Elle était tout aussi jolie que dans les souvenirs de Clarke, sauf qu'elle avait vieilli et la petite fille de son enfance avait laissé place à une forte jeune femme.

 **Je suis tout autant contente de te voir Amélia. Je comprends que tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir. Je voulais te dire.. Je suis désolé pour tes parents. J'aurai voulu faire quelques choses. Mon coeur est hanté par ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.**

Amélia recula de quelques pas lorsque Clarke prit ses mains. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à cela. Le chant des oiseaux de nuit résonnait dans la forêt et cela l'apaisait. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ses parents depuis tellement longtemps. La meute à laquelle elle appartenait à présent ne connaissait pas son passé. Elle avait appris à cacher ses pouvoirs de chasseuses pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

 **Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais savoir, puisque c'a fait presque 10 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revues. Es-tu capable de te transformer en loup ?**

Clarke n'avait jamais pu assister ce genre de phénomène, mais sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il n'y avait rien de plus magique.

 **Bien sûr que oui. Cela fait partie du rite de passage auxquels j'ai dû subir pour intégrer une meute. Les cicatrices que tu voies Clarkes.** Elle désigna ses bras ainsi que celle à l'oeil gauche qui coupait son sourcil d'une ligne verticale franche et qui continuait en bas de l'oeil. **Ce sont les marques de mes combats.**

 **Tu pourrais me raconter un jour tout ce que tu as vécu ?** Demanda Clarke.

 **Si j'en ai la force un jour.**

Clarke lui tourna le dos déçu. Elle avait cru qu'Amélia aurait assez confiance en elle pour lui parler. Elle avait tellement envie d'en connaitre davantage, de parcourir le monde. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir autre chose que des chasseurs et de quelques humais. Sa soif de connaitre, d'étudier les autres races l'avait poussé à vouloir rejoindre les éclaireurs. Les gens qui faisaient partie des éclaireurs étaient un mélange de toutes les races confondues et s'assuraient que le traiter soit respecté. Des gens de confiances qui étaient élus par le conseil résidé par les chasseurs. Sa mère si était opposée, mais Clarke allait avoir 19 ans et pouvaient postuler sans la permission de sa mère.

Amélia se rapprocha de Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort et soupira de soulagement. Clarke se tend à son contact, mais rapidement, répondit à son étreinte. Amélia prit le temps de respirer l'odeur de Clarke qui n'avait pas changé de ses souvenirs. Une bonne odeur de cannelle et vanille vint enivrer ses narines. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe. Un sentiment de bien-être envahissait les deux jeunes femmes.

 **Clarke, je fais partie d'une nouvelle meute, Deamos qui n'est pas au courant de mon passé et de ce que je suis. L'Alpha de notre meute nous a informés que les loups étaient en train de se regrouper. Depuis quelques années, ils recommencent à procréer. Ils veulent le pouvoir Clarke. Ils veulent exterminer les chasseurs. Ils ne veulent plus être leur larbin. Ils parlent d'une alliance possible avec les vampires. Je suis venu pour te mettre en garde. Notre meute désire surtout qu'un conseil soit mis en place avec race pour représenter leur groupe et faire valoir leurs idées, mais bref.. Ton village pourrait être attaqué dans les prochains jours.**

Clarke resta figée, stupéfaite. Elle s'écarta soudainement d'Amélia pour réfléchir. Sa mère faisait maintenant partie du conseil. Elle serait une des premières cibles. Clarke ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Depuis que son père était décédé, c'était la seule personne qui lui restait.

 **Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé Amélia ?**

 **Leur nombre, mais aussi une rumeur... un enfant né mi-vampire mi-loup-garou. Très fort, très rapide et immortel.**

Le cœur de Clarke se gonfla. Encore un enfant qui allait devoir se cacher. Un enfant qui devra subir un sort défavorable alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Elle pensa subitement à l'enfance difficile qu'avait dû subir Amélia. Rejeté par tous. Ses parents morts, elle n'avait plus personne. À ce moment précis, Clarke avait pris une décision importante. Celle de toujours là protéger. D'être la famille qu'elle n'avait eue. Elle se rapprocha d'Amélia et sentit un parfum de fleur émerger de ses cheveux.

Amélia la regarda de haut en bas en attendant une réponse. Bon sang qu'elle lui avait manqué! Elle devait maintenant convaincre Clarke de revenir avec elle. Un premier pas d'une alliance possible. En espérant que l'alpha serait satisfait.

 **Si cet enfant est né, il est de la plus haute importance d'en parler au conseil. J'en parlerai à ma mère.**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Clarke. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère. Tu es la plus forte de ton camp maintenant. Je le sais je peux le sentir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Viens avec moi je t'en pris.**

 **\- J'ai une idée. Je ne sais pas si je suis la plus forte, en revanche je connais quelles que personnes qui pourrait nous aider. Se rallier à notre cause. Je me suis fait des amis qui font partie des chasseurs, mais qui partagent cette idée que tu as de laisser le pouvoir à toutes les espèces. Il pourrait faire partie avec moi des éclaireurs facilement.**

 **Parfait Clarke, mais tu sais comme moi que dans les éclaireurs il y a de toutes les espèces. Heureusement pour toi, je me suis fait des amis particulièrement efficace. Je pourrais leur en glisser deux mots de participe aux épreuves des éclaireurs. Parle-moi des tiens je suis sûr de les avoir observés lors de mes passages au camp Arkadia.**

Clarke souriait à Amélia de toutes ses dents. Les joues devinrent rouges lorsqu'elle pensa à Amélia l'observant tranquillement alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter d'un seul instant pour la regarder. Les Yeux d'Amélia devinrent orangés. Clarke plissa le front et Amélia lui fit un signe de ne se terre. Amélia se servit de son sens de l'ouï très développé et entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Amélia prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne, entremêla ses doigts et la tira vers un sentier non loin.

 **Vient Clarke, je connais un endroit.**

Clarke suivit Amélia jusqu'à une petite grotte qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Un endroit paisible ou Amélia et elle allaient se détendre. Une jolie chute tombait au pied d'un petit bassin ou les jeunes filles se baignaient durant la saison d'été. Un petit coin de paradis qu'elle avait l'habitue. Amélia décida de s'assoir sur un rocher tout près de la chute. Clarke la rejoignit.

Amélia remarqua que Clarke avait grandie, cheveux aussi dorés, mais ils avaient été coupés en dessous des épaules. De petites tresses ornaient le contour de sa chevelure. Le reste tombait en cascade sur son dos. Un chandail couleur corail long ainsi qu'un vêtement plus chaud en peau d'ours ornait son dos. Des pantalons un peu plus serrer en tissu ainsi que de longue bottes. Son visage était plus étroit et ses yeux était toujours couleur océan, mais il avait une certaine étincelle de maturité qui n'y était pas étant enfant. Une jolie jeune femme pensa Amélia.

 **Donc tu voulais que te parlent des chasseurs auxquelles j'avais pensé?**

 **Oui même si je m'en doute déjà Clarke.**

 **Tas pas fini de faire la maligne? Tu n'as pas changé.** S'exclama Clarke. Je connais Finn qui serait un bon parti pour le groupe d'éclaireur. Il est très rapide. Il est également un excellent tireur.

 **Heum Finn. Celui avec qui tu es sortie non?**

Clarke rougissait violemment. Elle avait oublié bien entendu qu'Amélia avait dû s'apercevoir de la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui.

 **Combien de fois es-tu venu me voir alors? Finn et moi son été une histoire brève. Il est avec Raven à présent et cela me va parfaitement. D'ailleurs elle est la deuxième personne que je voulais te proposer.**

 **Me voilà un choix intéressant! J'ai observé cette Raven, elle est intelligente.**

 **SI tu connais toutes les personnes que je voulais te présenter alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de le faire. C** larke était exaspéré de son amie. Amélia savait déjà tout à l'avance comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle s'en prenait un malin plaisir.

 **Tu sais que j'adore t'énerver.**

 **Oui je sais Amélia. Alors Raven est la chasseuse qui a fabriqué les armes que nous utilisons. Tous ont la fine pointe avec certains gadgets très utiles. Je te l'ai montreraient. Alors et toi connais-tu des vampires des loups-garou et des sorciers voulant participer ?**

 **Je peux te les nommer si tu veux, mais évidemment tu ne l'es connais pas**

 **Ce n'est pas grave! Je vais pouvoir les reconnaître lors des épreuves.**

 **Effectivement bon point! Pour ce qui est des loups-garous, j'en connais deux de mon clan. Lexa et Lincoln. Ils sont très forts, surtout Lexa, je lui fais confiance pour te protéger avec n'importe quel moyen. Lincoln est moins explosif que Lexa, il pourra la raisonner en cas de besoin. Il est également un bon stratagème.**

 **Parfait et ensuite?**

 **Les vampires j'ai pu en connaître quelques-uns lors de mes voyages en Transylvanie J'ai réussi a me faire incognito a l'aide d'une incantation de mes 2 sorciers favoris dont je vais te parler tout à l'heure, mais revenons a nos suceur de sang. Deux Blakes.**

 **Les vampires Blakes? Même moi j'en ai entendu parler. Ils sont intouchables non? Ce sont des vampires d'une grande lignés. Ils ont très rarement participé aux épreuves des éclaireurs.** Répondi Clarke avec un ton plutôt sec. Elle ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention sur cette future équipe qui devait passer dans l'ombre pour effectuer des tâches ardentes.

 **Je sais a quoi tu penses Clarke. Les deux Blakes dont je te parle sont en bas de la lignée Octavia et Ballamy. Ils sont peut connu puisqu'ils décidés de se retirer de cette lignée en quittant le château ou leur famille habite. Ils sont dans un petit village. Ils excellent justement dans l'art de passer inaperçue il réussisse a cohabité avec des humains. Bellamy est aussi un excellent tireur, c'est lui qui m'a appris d'ailleurs.**

 **Un vampire qui t'apprend à tirer. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu te montrer.** Clarke détourna les yeux. Amélia le remarqua et lui prit les mains. La chute d'eau coulait derrière Clarke et Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser au merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Clarke était belle, merveilleuse. Toutes ses années à l'observer sans pouvoir lui parler la toucher. Elle avait malgré elle continué entretenir un amour qui était impossible.

 **Arrête tu as sûrement d'autres choses a m'apprendre.**

Clarke releva la tête et regarda Amélia. Elle la fixa d'un drôle de regard. Elle n'était pas capable de reconnaître cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. À quoi pensait-elle à cet instant? Sans oser lui demander, elle continua.

 **Pour ce qui est des magiciens comment as-tu fait? Ils sont plutôt rares et reconnaissance en chacun la magie qui les habite. Il t'aurait reconnu à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

Amélia se réveilla et bougea sa tête comme pour se réveiller.

 **Je sais Clarke sais justement pour ça qu'ils sont venus a moi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à les rencontrer. Certains peuvent lire le cœur des gens. Ils ont trouvés en moi quelques choses de rafraîchissantes, de nouveau. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voyaient en moi le futur. Jasper et Monty deux sorciers très puissants. Monty est courageux et contrôle presque parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Jasper est plus chaotique, mais loyal. De toute façon l'un ne partira pas l'un sens l'autre.** Amélia éclata de rire en se remémorant des souvenirs avec ses deux surprenants sorciers.

Clarke adorait particulièrement le rire d'Amélia. Sa meilleure amie était revenue. Et elle allait changer l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours a tous, je reposte le chapitre 2 puisque j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait une partie lors de mon post habituel et puisque je ne veux pas tout me mélanger je le repost ! vous n'avez qu'a vous rendre ou vous etiezrendu ! bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Un énorme feu de camp auprès du lac rendait l'ambiance électrisante. Les gens dansaient. La musique sortait de plusieurs enceintes éparpillées sur l'espace vert. Accrochés à des arbres comme s'ils jouaient leur propre musique. Les chasseurs savaient s'amuser. L'événement devait être pour l'arrivée des participants aux épreuves pour l'obtention d'un poste au sein des Éclaireurs. Amélia admirait le spectacle. '' Seigneur que ça me manque.. Elle me manque'' pensait-elle.

Les épreuves pour devenir les prochains Éclaireurs commençaient dans 2 jours. Elle était impatiente de voir comment Clarke allait se débrouiller. Certes, elle avait confiance en elle, mais voulait voir Clarke le plus possible. Amélia avait convaincu tous ses amis de participer aux épreuves. Si tout allait comme prévu. Leur groupe serait réuni pour commencer une quête qui serait des plus ardues. Réussir à empêcher une guerre et tenter de convaincre le conseil de changer.

Elle aperçut enfin Clarke près de ses deux amis. Finn et Raven. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir du plaisir. Clarke riait aux éclats. Raven n'arrêtait plus de la chatouiller pendant que Finn tenait leur verre. Clarke se retourna. Comme si elle avait remarqué Amélia. Clarke s'excusa auprès de ses amis et marcha vers elle.

 **Bien le bonjour à toi ma chère**

 **Ouf la fille a bu se soir!**

 **Pas le moins du monde**! répondit Clarke ayant de la difficulté à marcher, elle s'accrocha à la jolie noir qui la retenait en s'empêchant de rire. **J'aimerais que tu puisses venir danser avec moi. Tu me manques, tu sais.**

Clarke s'accrocha au cou d'Amélia et la serra dans ses bras. Amélia sentit le souffle chaud de Clarke sur son cou et se décala.

\- **Moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Dans 2 jours les épreuves commenceront je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. Sache que mes amis seront tous présents et j'ai fait promettre à Lexa de veiller sur toi.**

Clarke regarda son amie et lui fit un clin d'oeil

 **Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour me défendre. Certes je ferai un effort juste pour toi. J'y retourne alors à bientôt mon amie.**

Clarke repartit vers ses amis qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

 **Mais tu parlais avec qui bon sang! Il y a encore quelqu'un qui a trop abusé c'est ça!.** S'exclama Ravien. **Les gens ici ne savent pas boire.**

Finn rattrapa Raven qui lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase se ramassa le pied dans un trou et se tord la cheville.

 **Merde Finn, mais lâche-moi je suis capable de marche toute seule.**

 **Tu viens de te fouler la cheville et tu me cris de dessus au lieu de me remercier de t'avoir rattrapé. J'ai limité les dégâts.** Fit Finn en la regardant incrédule.

 **Lâchez-vous un peu et regarder là bas** fit Clarke en leur désignant l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes.

 **Allons voir nos concurrents de toute façon ont va leur botter les fesses!**

Raven pris les devants, mais avant qu'elle fît un pas Clarke lui pris le collet de sa chemise pour quelle se retourne **.**

 **Ça ne va pas la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as Clarke!**

 **\- Je dois vous parler de quelques choses. Nous devons faire équipe avec les dénommés Lexa et Lincoln deux loups-garous, Monty et Japer, des sorciers et Octavia et Bellamy, les vampires.**

 **Et pourquoi sa Clarke.** fit Finn.

Clarke prit le temps d'expliquer à ses deux amis la guerre qui se préparait et l'idée qu'elle avait eue avec Amélia. Elle leur parla d'elle sans mentionner qu'elle était mi-loup et mi-chasseuse. Elle ne voulait pas que cette information les mette en danger. Elle avait surtout peur de leur réaction. Elle avait bien le temps d'inventer une histoire sur Amélia lorsque le temps sera venu.

 **Im In!** lâcha Raven complètement excité dans l'idée de sauver le monde. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulait de l'action, de l'aventure. **Finn aussi bien évidemment! Il m'aime trop pour me laisser seule dans un plan pareil!**

 **Merci Raven avec toute cette confiance! Mais oui j'en suis aussi.**

 **Parfait les gars allons rencontrer nos futurs collègues. Lança** Clarke en s'avançant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

 **Ok je veux bien t'aider Clarke, mais comment fait pour savoir qui est qui?**

Une vingtaine de candidats venaient de débarquer à cette soirée sur la plage. Ils étaient maintenant tous dispersés, parlant avec les personnes sur placent, buvaient ou jouaient à certains jeux. Cette fête n'était jamais accessible à toutes les personnes qui habitaient le village. Seulement les candidats, les Éclaireurs et bien sûr le conseil. Clarke n'avait jamais pu assister. Clarke remarqua sa mère en train de la fixer. Elle lui fit un beau sourire en levant son verre. Sa mère lui répondit en lui souriant. Elle remarqua une fille et un garçon en train de discuter près du bar. Ils avaient un air de famille. Le garçon était un peu plus vieux. Cheveux bouclés. Habiller en noir de la tête au pied ayant un tatouage dans le coup. La jeune fille aux cheveux longs était également habillée en noir. Elle avait également un tatouage dans le cou. Le teint plutôt blafard les yeux d'un rouge vin ainsi que les cheveux noirs. Des vampires. '' _Sûrement les Blakes''_ pensa Clarke.

 **Suivez-moi** Lânca Clarke

Elle se rapproche des deux vampires. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'il remarqua la venue de trois personnes. Clarke remarqua leur regard profond de ses deux vampires. À son approche elle remarqua que leurs yeux s'assombrissaient laissant que très peu la couleur rouge. Clarke n'avait jamais rencontré de vampires, mais elle trouvait leur présente plutôt glaciale.

Les vampires étaient des êtres éternels. La seule Race qui ne pouvait pas mourir d'une cause naturelle. Bien entendu, la plupart des autres races autres que les humains pouvaient vivre beaucoup plus longtemps, mais jamais pour l'éternité. Avec le temps les vampires sont devenus insensibles au soleil après qu'un sort ait été jeté par une sorcière puissante qui s'était alliée avec les vampires. Des êtres d'une parfaite beauté. Lorsqu'un humain ou une autre race était mordu (très rarement puisque cela était interdit par le traité des chasseurs) les traits du visage, ainsi que l'odeur et même la couleur de la peau changeaient en une certaine perfection. Ils devenaient de parfait prédateur. Créer pour attirer sa proie. Il avait également la capacité de contraindre toutes les races sauf les chasseurs. À faire ce qu'il voulait. Certaines créatures réussissaient avec beaucoup d'entraînement, a restreindre le pouvoir des vampires ainsi être immunisé contre le pouvoir des vampires. D'autre optait pour la solution simple la plante ''Vervaine'' qui empêchait une personne qui l'avait sur ou elle ou qui la buvait d'être contrainte par un vampire. Leur soif de sang étant contrôlé. la plupart vivaient parmi les humaines ou parmi des sorciers. Jamais avec de loup-garou ou de chasseurs. Rapide et fort, mais pas autant que les loups-garou n'y les chasseurs. Ils ont fini par apprendre à manier les armes, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts et rapides que certaines races. Habituellement ils utilisaient des épées, parfois des pistolets, mais ils n'étaient jamais de très bon tireur. À quelques exceptions certes.

 **Bonjour, je me demandais si vous étiez les Blakes?**

 **Bonjour, une fille directe! Comment as-tu deviné? répondit Bélamy.**

 **Je suis Clarke voici Raven et Finn. Je suis une amie de …**

 **D'Amélia!** répondit aussitôt Octavia. **Je m'appelle Octavia et voici Bélamy. Nous sommes d'accord pour vous suivre dans cette aventure. Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre guerre. Je veux que nous soyons libres de faire ce qu'il nous plaît sans vouloir vous vexer chasseurs.**

 **Avez-vous rencontré les autres?** demanda Finn.

 **Oui les deux loups-garous Lincoln et Lexa. Ils sont là-bas près de l'arbre.**

Clarke se retourna pour apercevoir les deux loups-garous. Elle remarqua instantanément la jeune fille au cheveu brun en cascades sur ses épaules nouées avec plusieurs tresses. Des tatouages tribaux sur ses bras. De longues cicatrices comme celle d'Amélia. Un peu moins musclé, mais une prestance impressionnante elle portait un simple t-shirt couleur verte forêt et un pantalon en lin pâle. La brune se retourna, se sentant épiée et c'est la que Clarke remarqua ces yeux verts translucides. Durant quelques secondes elle se perdit dans ce regard et Clarke sentit en elle une chaleur indescriptible chatouiller son ventre. Elle dérogea du regard de la jeune fille brune pour se poser sur le jeune homme au crâne rasé la peau foncée et les nombreux tatouages du même style que la brune, orner son corps muscler découpé au couteau. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon comme celui de la jeune fille. Torse nu.

Les Loups-garou avaient la réputation d'avoir toujours chaud. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller beaucoup. Les hommes loups étaient souvent plus musclés que les humains ou autres races. Une Peau souvent foncée, gracieuseté de leur ADN, il avait le pouvoir de se régénérer rapidement. L'ouis était également bien développé ainsi que leur vision était presque aussi bonne que les chasseurs. Rapide et le plus important; ils avaient la capacité de se changer en loup. Clarke allait enfin pouvoir être témoin de cet événement. Ils ne prenaient que rarement les armes. Beaucoup plus forts à main nue ou lorsqu'ils étaient transformés en bête.

Puisqu'elle s'était figée quelques secondes, Raven lui avait pris le bras pour l'amener avec les Blakes, Finn afin de rencontrer les gentils toutous comme Raven disait souvent en désignant les hommes mi-loup. Les Blakes restaient en retrait. Les loups et les vampires avaient beaucoup de difficulté à s'entendre. Cela ne datait pas d'hier.

 **Bonjour à vous jeune loup. Je suis Raven voici Clarke et Finn des chasseurs ainsi que les Blakes Octavia et Belamy nos gentils vampires.**

 **Bonjour à toi Raven Chasseuses. Je suis Lexa faisant partie de la meute DEAMOS avec Lincoln ici présent.**

Lexa regarda Raven dans les yeux sans s'attarder une seule seconde sur ceux de Clarke qui pourtant attendait à nouveau tenter de croiser le magnifique regard de jeune femme. En faite Clarke n'avait jamais vue plus belle qu'elle. Son charme indéniable ainsi que sa jolie bouche, la rendait complètement dingue. '' _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. J'ai chaud. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle pas?_

 **Amélia m'a parlé de ce plan. Je suis attristé qu'elle ne puisse pas participer à ce tournoi.J'ai hâte de pouvoir changer les choses et permettre...**

 **Amélia n'a pas pu participer, car leur Alpha ne lui a pas permis** Coupa Clarke. Il en était moins une.

Lexa finit enfin par regarder Clarke avec un regard d'incompréhension. Clarke plissa son front et lui fit un petit signe de garder le silence. Lexa se raidit et continua

 **oui effectivement. Si je compte bien il nous manque deux sorciers. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont déjà arrivés.** S'exclama Lexa.

Elle avait détourné le regard rapidement de Clarke. Elle savait ce qu'Amélia ressentait pour la jeune Chasseuse, mais elle était tellement jolie. Ces yeux bleus océans profonds lui rendaient les mains moites et une chaleur incontrôlable parcourait son corps. _Amélia est une sœur pour moi jamais je ne lui ferais jamais ça de toute façon s'est interdit._

 **Je parie que c'est ces deux-là. Regarder à gauche de l'arbre près du bar**. S'exclama Lincoln.

Tout le groupe se retourna et remarqua un jeune homme avec une cape sur le dos couleur sable. Son capuchon était rabattit sur sa tête. Il avait dans ses mains un bâton sculpté et au bout ornait une tête d'aigle, de la même couleur que sa cape. Il bougeait les verres d'alcool en l'air à l'aide de ses pouvoirs faisant rire quelques jolies demoiselles autour de lui. Son ami assis non loin riait en compagnie d'autres filles et un verre à la main. Il avait le même style de cape, mais elle était d'une couleur beaucoup plus foncée. Il tenait le même bâton à la main. Il venait du même cercle de sorcier. L'aigle devait être leur emblème, les sorciers étaient puissants capables de contrôler les éléments de la nature, certains avaient des pouvoirs plus particuliers. Ils étaient capables de s'équiper de barrière invisible idéale comme bouclier. Bons au combat, au bâton ils étaient redoutables.

Le sorcier s'arrêta subitement en laissant tomber les verres dans les mains des jeunes filles. Elles acclamèrent le jeune homme qui était en train de parler dans l'oreille de son ami au bar. Celui-ci se retourna en nous scrutant du regard. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent désormais dans leur direction.

 **Bonjour à vous futurs éclaireurs je suis Jasper le super magicien dont Amélia a sûrement dû vous parler. Ne dites rien toi la petite blonde tu es Clarke meilleure amie d'Amélia une redoutable chasseuse. Je suppose que ses deux là sont Raven et Finn chasseurs. Les vampires Blakes difficile de pas vous reconnaître avec votre teint blafard, mais j'avoue que tu es canon octavia. Oh, la grande Lexa, loup-garou redoutable selon Amélia et son garde du corps Lincoln.**

 **Je suis Monty excusé Jasper il est particulièrement excité d'être ici. Si on allait fêter de tous. Avant même de parler Job. J'ai envie de m'amuser pas vous.**

Tous s'exclamèrent avec joie. Pris chacun une bière et discutaient entre eux. Les Blakes parlaient avec les sorciers et les loups-garou avec les chasseurs. Lexa se dirigea près du lac et prit une chaise. Son regard fixait désormais l'étendue d'eau qui ne bougeait pas. Aucun vent ne se faisait sentir, mais le bruit des oiseaux mélangés à la musique avait quelques choses de particulier. Sans même se retourner, Lexa sentit la présence de Clarke. Elle avait senti son parfum de loin. Elle avait déjà enregistré cette odeur. Son cœur s'accéléra soudain, mais elle avait décidé de ne rien laisser paraître.

 **Bonsoir Clarke**

 **Bonsoir, Lexa, comment as-tu fait pour deviner?**

 **J'ai senti ton odeur. Les loups-garou ont cette capacité de reconnaître à l'odeur les gens, même de très loin.**

 **Intéressant, je devrai changer d'odeur si je veux te surprendre.**

 **C'est ça oui,** Lexa commença par rire à ce que Clarke venait de dire. Elle resta un instant à la contempler. _Comment vais-je gérer cette attirance que j'ai pour elle tout en travaillant tous les jours avec elle?_

 **Lexa, tu vas bien?** Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Oui Merci? Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment seul.

 **Oh Lexa, je peux toujours partir, tu sais. Je ne vouais pas te déranger.** Clarke se leva du siège ou elle était assise et voulant se diriger vers le bar détourna le regard de Lexa. Elle semblait déçue de la tournure des événements elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

 **Attends Clarke.** Elle empoigna sa main pour ensuite la tirer vers elle. **J'imagine que tu as quelques choses à me demander?**

 **Oui. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître un peu. Je n'ai jamais vu autre chose que le Clan d'Arkadia. Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu de loup-garou non plus,**

 **pourtant Amélia m'a parlé de toi. Elle te connait. Tu es très importante pour elle.**

 **Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté au juste.**

 **Que la dernière meute avec qui elle était habitait non loin d'ici et que vous aviez fait connaissance dans une grotte. Un endroit que vous partagez ensemble depuis. Elle m'a raconté que vous êtes devenue amie tout de suite. Mais que vous vous êtes perdu de vue suite à un conflit avec l'alpha qui avait tué son père. Elle ne t'avait pas revu depuis 10 ans.**

Amélia avait modifié certaines choses pour faire croire à une histoire plausible. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Lexa du clan d'Akadia où elle en avait fait partie puisqu'elle était une enfant mi-chasseur. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs de loup à cette époque. Ainsi fut-elle découverte. Son père était venu la chercher durant la nuit avant que sa mère ne se fasse brûler sur le bûcher devant tout le clan.

 **Je n'ai jamais pu voir sa transformation**

 **Tu sais Clarke, la transformation de l'homme en loup est sacrée. C'est également un rite de passage. Lorsqu'on nait mi-homme mi-loup, l'on ne peut se transformer qu'à l'âge de 17 ans. Les pouvoirs comme la vitesse, la force, la guérison plus rapide et l'ouis développé, est en quelque sorte acquis. TU savais que certains ne sont jamais capables de se transformer complètement en bête. Il faut être fort pour réussir un tel exploit. Pour faire partie d'une meute, tu dois être en mesure de te transformer à volonté. Nous sommes plus fort ainsi.**

 **Wow Lexa je ne savais pas. Donc les espèces autres que les loups-garou qui peuvent être présents lors d'une transformation...**

 **Est une personne très importante pour la personne concernée.** Finissa Lexa en lui souriant. **Chaque loup-garou à une fourrure propre a lui. Personne n'a la même. Souvent nous nous ressemblons, mais il y aura toujours une particulière à chacun. Tu devrais y assister bientôt.**

 **Pour de vrai!** Clarke espérait tant que Lexa le fasse pour elle. Qu'elle la considère comme spéciale. A cette idée Clarke rougit de plus belle et détourna les yeux. **Quand pourrais-je assister à un tel moment?**

 **Lors des épreuves que nous allons faire, Lincoln et moi sommes plus fort transformés.** S'exclama Lexa en dirigeant son regard vers l'étendue d'eau devant eux.

Clarke se tourna pour regarder Lexa. Elle ne croisa pas son regard qui était perdu au loin. Elle semblait pensive. Clarke ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle était déçue. Elle allait enfin assister à une transformation même deux, mais pas dans les circonstances qu'elle voulait. Lexa redirigea son regard vers celui de Clarke. Elle la regarda un instant, lui sourira en ajoutant;

 **Allons fêter notre future victoire. Je n'ai pas peur de dire qu' Amélia a fait un excellent choix. J'ai confiance que nous sortirons victorieux de ses épreuves, pour former l'une des brigades les plus efficaces des éclaireurs.**

Clarke se leva pris la main que Lexa lui tendait et se dirigea vers la fête. Une chaleur enivrante la saisit brutalement. Elle adorait cette sensation que Lexa lui procurait. Pourtant il lui était interdit. Selon quoi? Un traité des plus vieux et misogyne. Elle avait envie de changer les choses. Lexa lui donnait une raison plus de participer au combat qu'est légalité tous. Le choix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La soirée était bien amorcée. Le petit groupe de neuf ne se lâchait plus et Clarke commençait à apprécier chacun d'entre eux. Elle avait pu discuter longuement avec Monty et Bellamy pour établir un plan d'attaque. Ils étaient quand même une vingtaine a postulé pour un poste au sein des éclaireurs. En aucun cas l'un d'eux ne pouvait échouer. Jasper discutait tranquillement avec Octavia et Raven tandis que Finn était plus loin avec Lincoln et Lexa. Clarke s'arrêta d'écouter Bellamy pour mieux observer la belle demoiselle. Elle fronçait le front, l'air concentrer. Le feu allumé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée scintillait dans le vert clair de ses yeux.

 **Oh, Clarke, tu m'écoutes!** lança Bellamy.

 **Heum oui désoler j'étais ailleurs**. Rougissa Clarke.

 **Je disais donc, nous devrions savoir les épreuves demain matin. Il serait judicieux de se rencontrer.**

 **Oui Bellamy. Nous aurons aussi des épreuves en solo. Elles sont établies en fonction de l'espèce. Il sera plus difficile de nous y préparer.** Expliqua Clarke.

 **Nous seront-elles dévoilées comme celle en équipe.** Demanda Monty.

 **Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, celle en équipe, je n'ai pas pensée, mais peu-être que nous ne serons pas jumelés ensemble.** Répondi Clarke

 **Tu pourrais parler à ta mère non? Elle pourrait nous aider. Elle fait partie du conseil.** Déclara Monty.

 **Je peux toujours essayer.**

La musique cessa soudain. Cinq chasseurs se dirigèrent sur la scène. Ils étaient tous en tunique bleu foncé, une capuche sur la tête. Les cinq enlevèrent leur capuche en même temps laissant découvrir le conseil. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

 **Bonjour à tous. Vous avez décidé de participer aux sélections pour être de futurs éclaireurs et nous vous en remercions. Sachez toutefois qu'il s'agit d'une grande responsabilité et que le conseil ne laisse jamais de seconde chance. Vous êtes présentement 27 candidats potentiels. Nous n'en choisirons que 9. Nous avons installé des tentes pour vous accellir durant votre séjour. Les épreuves ne commenceront que dans deux jours. Vous aurez le loisir d'apprendre à vous connaître. Il y aura des épreuves en équipe, ainsi que seules. Les équipes vous seront attribuées la veille des épreuves. Soyez informés que nous aurons une constante surveillance sur nos candidats. Maintenant, allez vous amuser.**

Un joli feu d'artifice éclata à cet instant dans le ciel. Tous s'exclamèrent de joie à la vue de ce magnifique spectacle. Clarke sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Lexa la regardait. Clarke rougissait sans comprendre pourquoi. En faite si, sa main venait d'effleuré par accident celle de Lexa. La chaleur monta doucement en elle. Elle croisa le regard de la belle louve. Celle si lui souriait. Clarke détourna le regard.

Le groupe se dispersa à la fin des feux d'artifice. Le conseil avait déjà disparu. Clarke pensa qu'elle ne reverrait sa mère que le lendemain. Elle détourna le regard de la scène pour le diriger vers la forêt. Amélia lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver trop près de peur d'être découvert par les sorciers présents. La tête lui tournait légèrement. L'alcool faisait son effet. Elle remarqua ses amis se regrouper. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- **Nous devrions aller dormir demain est une grosse journée. J'imagine qu'ils nous préparent quelques choses.** Dicta Lincoln.

 **Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les tentes sont séparés garçons et filles. Retrouvons-nous demain au lever du soleil. Décida** Clarke.

 **Attends Clarke. Avez-vous eu le temps de remarquer les autres candidats. Il faudrait au moins essayer de savoir à qui nous avons à faire.** Commenta Lexa.

 **Nous le verrons assez tôt.** Déclara Octavia.

 **Je suis crevé aussi! Dommage qu'il non pas fait de tente mixte en Finn.**

 **Raven clame toi** rougissant Finn

 **Quoi! Il faut bien s'amuser. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Il y a des candidats encore debout. Je ferai ma petite enquête.**

 **Je te suis ' s'exclama Jasper. Tu viens Monty?**

 **Je viens aussi!** S'excita Bellamy.

 **À plus! mais ne rentrer pas trop tard,** demanda Clarke

 **Oui t'inquiètes maman** soupira Raven en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu es tellement exaspérante.**

Clarke, Octavia et Lexa se dirigea vers la tente à droite de la scène tandis que Lincoln et Finn se dirigea vers celle de gauche. Ils étaient exténués et plusieurs étaient intoxiqués par l'alcool. Clarke choisit le lit le plus proche de la sortie, Lexa se plaça à côté d'elle. Leur lit n'était pas très loin l'une de l'autre. Lexa semblait regretter son choix puisqu'elle regardait partout. Il ne restait qu'un lit et il était beaucoup plus loin. Elle se ressaisissait, dormir près de Clarke ne pourrait pas être si pire que ça.

 **Bonne nuit, Clarke, Bonne nuit Octavia.**

 **Bonne nuit les filles on se voit demain.**

Clarke posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Lexa, elle regardait le plafond et n'était pas en mesure de trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait a tout ce qu'elle avait quitté en choisisa d'aider Amélia dans sa quête. Elle avait menti à Clarke. Elle savait très bien la raison a laquelle elle avait choisi de venir comme éclaireur. Amélia la chasseuse mi-loup mi-chasseur n'avait pas eu de chance. C'était la personne la plus forte et la plus altruiste qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke avait voulu cacher la vraie raison pour laquelle Amélia ne pouvait participer aux épreuves. De toute façon elle devrait un jour nous l'autre leur annoncer. Elle savait que Jasper et Monty étaient au courant puisqu'il pouvait sentir le pouvoir à travers les gens. Ils avaient pourtant gardé le silence. Leur mission serait de protéger les chasseurs de ses semblables qui voulaient posséder le pouvoir, retrouver l'enfant mi-homme, mi-vampire pour le et convaincre les chasseurs d'intégrer dans leur conseil des représentants de différentes races pour éviter la guerre. La tâche ne sera pas facile. Lexa se retourna et regarda Clarke dormir. Elle était si belle. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Octavia qui dormait déjà. Si facile pour elles.

 **Alors jaspé, tu pourrais faire aller tes pouvoirs et nous dire combien de gens de chaque espèce il y a?** demanda Raven.

 **Ouais ça pourrait être amusant.**

 **Hey je peux aussi le faire!** Monty se retourna et croisa ses bras en faisant la moue comme un enfant.

 **Bien sur toi aussi désoler.** Raven se gratta le bras l'air désolé.

 **Faire un concours!** s'exclama Bellamy. Lui qui est le plus rapide a désigné la race du plus grand nombre de personnes gagne

 **super idée Bell!** répondit Raven super excitée. **Je compte les points.**

Raven se plaça entre Jasper et Monty. Ils ne restaient qu'une dizaine de personnes debout. Raven trépidait d'impatience. Elle adorait les défis et appréciait de plus en plus les deux sorciers. Le vampire était un peu plus crispé. Elle demanda au garçon d'attendre quelques minutes. Elle se précipita pour aller chercher quelques verres et les tandis au garçon. Bellamy lui fit un gentil sourire tandis que Monty but son verre cul sec. Raven, ria devant le geste de Monty

 **Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir l'esprit du jeu. Maintenant, allez-y!**

Les deux sorciers fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent aller leur pouvoir. Monty ouvrit les yeux le premier.

 **Le garçon près de l'arbre en train de discuter avec la fille. Il le pointa du doigt. C'est un vampire, moins vieux que toi Bellamy, mois fort aussi, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à le battre si nécessaire.**

Jasper ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et déclara: l **a fille à côté de lui est un loup-garou. Je n'ai pas d'information sur sa force.**

 **D'accord et lui là-bas près du bar.** Pointa du doigt Raven.

 **Un chasseur** s'exclama Jasper et Monty à l'unisson

 **Tu le connaissais avoue** Chuchotta Bellamy dans l'oreille de Raven

 **Effectivement!** Ria t-elle

 **Bonjour à vous!**

Le groupe sursauta et se retourna. Un jeune garçon d'environ leur âge. Cheveux noirs en bataille , teint blafard et yeux rouge vin. Un vampire. Bellamy lui sera la main tandis que les 3 autres lui souriront timidement.

 **Je me nomme Murphy je suis dans le clan des Magore sur la côte ouest. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler. Eh oui je suis un vampire, mais assez évident de le savoir vu mes yeux.** Le dénommé Murphy souria a Bellamy et celui-ci lui rendit. **Je me cherche une équipe? Vous avez l'air de gens plutôt fort avez vous de la place? Je suis particulièrement fort avec mon pouvoir de persuasion. Il fit un drôle de regard a Raven qui ne manqua de lui répondre**

 **Désolé Cheri ça ne marchera pas avec moi je suis une chasseuse! Eh oui nous sommes complets désolé.**

Murphy baissa les yeux déçus. Il regarda les trois autres qui hochèrent respectivement la tête. Il allait devoir se trouver un autre groupe. La jeune fille devant elle semblait être leur chef et il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la persuader avec son pouvoir pour l'obliger à l'accepter. Il inclina la tête et tourna les talons.

 **Drôle de personnage. Technique de drague vraiment pourite. Il ne m'a pas impressionné.** S'exclama Raven.

 **Ouais bizarre. Écouter les gars je suis crever je crois que le concours sera match nul. De toute façon tout le monde est parti et j'ai vraiment besoin de me poser. On se retrouve demain comme Clarke a dit.** Décida Monty.

Nos futurs éclaireurs rejoignirent leur tente respective. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant.

Les candidats se firent réveiller par le conseil accompagné de quatre individus. Tous se levèrent sonnés de la veille. L'alcool avait joué un jeu dans leur état. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle que le conseil prit la parole.

 **Bon matin candidats. Nous avons préparé des tenus pour vos futures épreuves. Ces personnes ici présentes sont des stylistes qui prendront vos mesures et vous équiperont. Vous êtes répartis selon vos races. Ceux qui sont vampires seront avec Karolhyn , loup-garou Waren, Chasseurs avec Loik et finalement les sorciers Solem. Vous aurez votre mot a dire en ce qui concerne les armes avec laquelle vous voulez vous battre aucune information concernant les épreuves ne seront diffusées. Choisissez judicieusement.**

À ce moment précis, Clarke se leva de son lit et prit le temps d'observer les candidates partant avec lequel des stylistes. Lexa la regarda et comprit son manège. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de bouger la tête et de murmurer des chiffres. Elle fit de même pour être sûre du résultat et aider Clarke par la même occasion. Lexa compta sept vampires, dix loups-garous, sept chasseurs et trois sorciers.

 **Sept vampires, dix loups-garous ….**

… **Sept c** **hasseurs et trois sorciers**. Lexa termina la phrase de Clarke en continuant de scruter la foule. **Nous devrions y aller aussi. À plus tard Clarke.**

Clarke regarda Lexa qui s'était déjà mise en marche pour rejoindre les autres. Elle était incapable de faire un pas. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté. Lexa n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Elle était un sous-vêtement de sport, style boxer et top de sport. Son corps était parsemé de cicatrices, mais elle restait sculptée au couteau. Un plus pour l'apparence des loups-garous qui, ne nous le cachons pas, était très beau à regarder. Raven s'approcha de son amie et lui adressa un sourire.

 **Je comprends pourquoi tu t'attardes. Faut dire que ce sont de belles bêtes sans mauvais jeux de mots.**

Clarke sursauta et détourna le regard de Lexa pour y trouver au sol. Elle admirait soudain le sable sous ses pieds ce qui fît rire de plus belle Raven. Elle lui prit le bras et ensemble se dirigea vers leur styliste, Loik.

 **Bienvenu à vous chasseurs nous n'avons pas pu être présenté je viens tout juste d'arriver de vos voisins. Je suis du camp Jaha. J'ai plusieurs choix pour vous. Vous devrez choisir judicieusement puisqu'ils ont chacun leur particularité. Je n'aurais pas à prendre vos mesures, car chaque vêtement s'ajuste automatiques au corps de la personne qui le porte.**

Finn s'approcha doucement de Raven et Clarke. Il leur murmura à l'oreille :

 **Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide je n'ai aucune idée de qu'elle vêtement prendre.**

 **On fera un consensus de toute façon attend un peu il va nous montrer les tenus.**

Loik s'approcha de l'énorme Garde rob qu'il avait amené pour l'occasion.

Clarke choisissa son équipement. Pour l'arme, elle opta pour un 9 mm avec un silencieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un viseur, elle était l'un des meilleurs tireurs de son camp. Elle avait droit à une arme secondaire, mais elle décida de s'abstenir, elle voulait être rapide et une arme de plus n'aurait fait que la ralentir. Elle pris comme vêtement une tenu couleur camouflage qui lui permettait d'être résistante aux balles et lui donnant le pouvoir de se régénérer. **Non, ce vêtement n'est pas aussi rapide que le pouvoir des loups-garous** voulu spécifié LoiK.

Raven jeta son dévolu sur une jolie combinaison qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau et être à l'épreuve du feu. L'arme à sa main, une mitraillette BT 4 Omega avec un système infrarouge. Viser dans le noir, Idéal lorsque l'arme est munie d'un silencieux.

Finn après hésitation, enfila le vêtement qui augmentait tous ses pouvoirs de chasseurs à la puissance 10, ce qui par la même occasion, le rendait plus fort que toutes les races réunies. Sans surprises, il prit la même arme que Raven.

Nous fîmes connaissance avec les autres chasseurs, Maya, Wells, Brian et Nathan. Ils avaient malheureusement perdu d'avance et Clarke avait l'impression qu'ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient plus le choix de se prêter au jeu et de continuer la compétition.

Durant ce temps Waren observa chacun des candidats loup-garou. Son regard s'attarda sur une brune aux yeux verts. Il l'avait déjà vu qu'elle que part.

 **Bonjour à tous, je suis un loup-garou du clan des Grounders. Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire. ''Nous ne portons aucune tenue et nous nous battons avec des armes blanches lorsqu'il est nécessaire.'' J'ai quelques choses à vous proposer. Mais commençons par vos armes blanches.**

S'approcha du sabre avec une poignée en forme de loup. Il était magnifique, presque fait pour elle. Waren sourit et lui remis. Lincoln préférant des poignards, qui positionna sur sa taille a l'aide d'une ceinture. Les poignards avaient une lame extrêmement tranchante, de couleur noire, très légère facilitant le lancer. La poigne était couleur bois sculptée. Lincoln admirait le travail du forgeron qui avait dû créer ses beautés. Lexa se présentant aux autres loups-garous, Roan, Nikko, Indra, Anya, Emori, Echo, Ontari et Costia.

Lexa donna un coup de coude à Lincoln pour que celui-ci délaisse ses couteaux et vienne saluer leur compétiteur. Lexa savait très bien que Clarke voudrait un contrendu. Lexa souria en pensant a la jolie blonde. Elle secoua la tête, évacuant cette idée. Elle était subjuguée par la blonde et n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle était tout simplement obsédée par elle. Une jeune loup dénommée Costia marcha vers Lexa. Démarche confiante, elle avait l'air déterminée. Cette Costia était magnifique. Lexa resta bouge bée.

 **Costia : Salut Lexa! Tu viens de quelle meute au juste?**

Lexa prit quelques secondes pour répondre. La bouche entre-ouverte elle finit par analyser la question, secouer la tête et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

 **Lexa : Lincoln et moi venons des Deamos toi?**

 **Costia : Je connais ses près des miens. Dans les montagnes plus au Nord.**

 **Lincoln : Les Valley? Mon père m'a déjà parlé de votre meute. Elle est plutôt cachée. Non?**

 **Costia : Oui. Nous ne voulons pas être mêlés aux autres. La guerre ne nous intéresse pas.**

Costia dévisageait complètement Lexa. Elle la regardait d'un air enjôleur, Lexa rougissa lors qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Lincoln souriait de toutes ses dents. Il allait en parler à Lexa plus tard.

Waren demanda l'attention de tout le monde

 **Waren: Bien, je vous propose de porter ce que vous voulez. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre ses gants. Vous n'aurez pas a vous transformer puisque ces gants rend vous pouvoir aussi puissant que lorsque vous effectué votre transformation. Soyez prudent et bonne chance a tous.**

Lexa regarda les gants coupés pour plus de confort. Elle prit ceux couleur sable. Elle ressentit aussitôt la puissance et ses yeux devinrent orangés. Licoln s'empressa de prendre ceux de couleur kaki. Lexa lui fît un sourire et remarqua qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtement. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la tente pour enfiler ses pantalons souples en lin de la même couleur que ses gants, mais resta en top de sport noir. Lincoln et elle étaient près et avaient la rage. Ils avaient hâte de démontrer tout leur savoir-faire.

 **Lincoln : Alors Lexa, je vois que le nouveau Costia te fait de l'effet et je crois que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente!**

 **Lexa : Lincoln stp nous ne sommes pas ici pour de nouvelles conquêtes, mais plutôt pour faire partit des éclaireurs. Elle est très jolie c'est sur.**

Lincoln esquissa un sourire et Lexa soupira. Elle adorait son ami, mais parfois il ne pensait qu'aux filles.

Du côté des vampires, Bellamy et Octavia étaient tous deux bien équipés. Une armure semblable aux chasseurs, mais bien évidemment de couleurs noires( ne change jamais ces fameux vampires) Bellamy avait choisi un fusil sniper pour son arme principale et Octavia avait choisi deux sabres de courte longueur. Les vampires étaient réputés pour être de mauvais tireurs, mais Bellamy était une exemption à la règle. Leur combinaison permettait aux vampires de pouvoir voler. **Un atout dans cette compétition** leur dit Karolhyn.

Monty et Jasper avaient gardé leur cape, mais un sort avait été jeté par Solem pour que ceux-ci soient capables de se camoufler, peu importe leur environnement sans utiliser la magie. Leur arme restait leur bon vieux bâton. Pourquoi changer une combinaison gagnante? Le sort renforçait également leur pouvoir.

Tous étaient réunis dans la cour près de la scène enfin près. Les épreuves ne commençaient que le lendemain, mais ils attendaient le conseil.

 **Kane : Soyez près pour demain. Vous avez fière allure. Vous pouvez aller manger. Le reste du temps est du temps libre. Ne faites pas les fous jeunes gens les épreuves ne seront pas de tout repos.**

Le conseil se dissipa et Clarke regarda sa mère s'éloigner. Elle décida de la suivre pour plaider sa cause. Elle la rattrapa facilement et la fit se retourner en lui saisissant le bras. D'abord surprise, Abby la dévisagea, mais en reconnaissant Clarke son visage se détendit.

 **Abby : Que me vos la visite de ma chère fille.**

 **Clarke : Maman avez-vous choisi les équipes pour demain?**

 **Abby : oui ma cher, je ne peux rien faire pour toi si c'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir. Je te souhaite bonne chance ma fille, je dois partir nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer pour demain. Repose-toi et mange bien. Je suis fière de toi malgré ton choix de faire partie des éclaireurs. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut.**

 **Clarke : Merci, maman, je t'aime.**

 **Abby : Je t'aime.**

Clarke serra sa mère fort. Elle était contente qu'elle la soutienne. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'ils réussiraient tous. Clarke regarda verre le camp lorsque sa mère partit. Elle alla à l'opposé vers la forêt. Arrivée à la grotte qu'elle connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance, elle cria le nom de sa meilleure amie, qui apparut aussitôt. Amélia la prit dans ses bras et se recula pour la regarder avec un superbe sourire. Amélia lui avait manqué.

 **Clarke : Tu m'as manqué je me suis dit que je viendrais te voir avant les épreuves de demain.**

 **Amélia : Je t'attendais, Lexa est venu me voir tout à l'heure, elle a très hâte aux épreuves aussi.**

Au nom de la jeune fille, Clarke tressaillit. Un frisson incontrôlable lui parcourra toute sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson chaud, agréable. Amélia la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

 **Amélia : tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle. Je vous ai vus près du lac à discuter.**

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton neutre, mais avec une pointe de déception. Clarke le remarqua, mais n'était pas si sur. C'était il passé quelques choses?

 **Clarke : Oui. Elle est gentille et impressionnante.**

 **Amélia détourna le regard. Clarke se rapprocha d'Amélia pour lui parler. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos.**

 **Clarke : Quest ce qu'il y a? Tu tes disputés avec elle?**

 **Amélia : En quelques sortes, mais rien de grave.**

Clarke la regardait, mais Amélia ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Clarke voulait savoir, mais elle voyait bien qu'Amélia ne voulait pas en parler. Elle décida de changer de sujet et Amélia releva son regard du sol pour se poser dans celui de Clarke. Amélia avait retrouvé le sourire. Elles décidèrent de nager au pied de la chute. Elles s'amusèrent comme des enfants en s'éclaboussant et en se bataillant. Amélia était très près de Clarke. Ses bras frolèrent ceux de la belle blonde. Amélia rougissa furieusement. Elle avait tellement envie de poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Clarke, mais elle avait l'impression que Lexa, avait réussi malgré sa promesse, à compliquer les choses.

Au coucher du soleil, Clarke décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte rejoindre les autres. Elle fit un câlin à son amie et retourna au camp. Une longue journée l'attendait.


End file.
